The Professor and His Student: Caught
by Emilia Pond Williams
Summary: Professor Gold and his student, Belle, are expecting a child together. What happens when they get caught and why is Dean Greene so infatuated with Gold?
1. Chapter 1

**The Professor and His Student: Caught**

_Emilia Pond Williams_

Waking up the alarm clock going off Annabelle French groaned. It was to early to be getting up, especially considering she had such a late start getting to bed. Looking at the clock on the stand beside her she groaned again realizing it was only five-thirty. Too early to be up and it was not her alarm that had went off. It was her boyfriends alarm. Sighing she turned over where she lay flat on her back. She looked at the ceiling for a few moments before she looked over to her lover. He was sitting up in bed, making his way out of the bed he bent down and grabbed his boxers. He put them on before he silently left the room. Belle lay in the bed for a few moments. Trying to get to sleep but she couldn't. She decided to get ready for the day. Shutting her alarm clock off she got out of the bed and went to the closet.

Looking at her springy dresses Annabelle decides on a white dress with yellow and blue flowers scattered around them haphazardly. The top part of the dress had blue butterflies. It was Belle's favourite dress. She took it off the hanger and threw it on the bed. She went to her dresser and grabbed out her undergarments. She put them on where she stood. Once she was wearing them she went to the full length body mirror and looked at herself, she stood sideways. A smile appeared on her face as she looked at her five month pregnant belly. She brought her hands up to her belly and felt her child moving around. She couldn't wait for her baby to be born. She couldn't wait to find out the sex. Her and Aiden would be going to her appointment later today to find out the sex.

Hearing the shower shut off Belle smiled. Her boyfriend would be in the room soon. Belle walked over to the bed, grabbed her dress and put it on, she just got it over her belly when the bedroom door opened. Turning to look at her love she smiled. He came in wearing nothing but his towel. she leant against the bed's footboard stroking her belly and smiling at him.

"Good morning, Aiden." Belle greeted as he came over to her. Wrapping herself up in his arms she smiled and stayed in the warmth of his arms for a few moments.

"Morning, Belle. Did I wake you?" Aiden asked as he leant back and locked eyes with his beloved.

"Your alarm did." Belle moved from his arms and allowed him to get dressed. He grabbed his suit from where it lay hanging on the door. Putting it on Belle couldn't help but admire his back side and the way his muscles flexed. Watching him get dressed was always one of her favourite past times. As was watching him undress. She really loved when she undressed him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I should have put it on vibrate so it would have only woken me and not you." Aiden groaned out.

"It's okay. You're just not used to me sleeping over. It's no matter" Belle walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms came to wrap around her waist. Their foreheads touched and they locked eyes.

"Just wait, sweetheart. Soon once everything is settled we'll live together and we'll raise our baby. We'll be one big happy family." Aiden nuzzled Belle's neck and pulled her as tightly to him as best as he could with their child between them.

"Yes, soon we'll be a happy family." Belle pulled away messing with the lapels of his jacket and straightened his tie. She ran her hand through his hair. "I love you Aiden Gold." Standing on her tippy toes Belle leant up and kissed him in a short but sweet kiss.

"I love you, Belle. I love you too baby." Aiden said bending down. He lay his head against Belle's belly and feeling his child's movement. He continued to talk to the child and laid a few gentle kisses on Belle's belly. Belle stroked his hair and hummed in contentment. She was happy. She and Aiden were a family and once the baby was born their family would be complete. The clock striking six brought the family out of their musing. Standing back up, Aiden pulled Belle into a loving kiss.

"It appears you have to go teach you first English lecture of the day, Professor." Belle said. Aiden and Belle said their goodbyes and Aiden left the room. Belle continued her morning ritual. Once she brushed her hair up into pigtails and put on her brown boots she left the room to the kitchen. She grabbed her premade breakfast sandwich from the fridge and heat it up in the microwave. While it was heating up she grabbed her blue jacket from the kitchen chair and put it on. Picking up her backpack from the chair she grabbed it and put it on. The microwave beeped signalling her breakfast was done. Belle took it out of the microwave and wrapped it up in a napkin.

Making sure she had everything she shut all the lights off and left the house, shutting and locking the door behind her as she did. She walked to her car threw all her stuff in the back seat and got in. She drove the fifteen minutes to the Storybrooke University. Pulling up in the University's parking lot Belle spotted her best friend Mary Margaret as she got out of her car.

"Annabelle!" Mary Margaret exclaimed as she rushed to her friend. Belle gave her a quick hug and the two of them chat as they walked to their first class of the day.

* * *

Belle walked into "Professor Gold's" classroom and blinked in surprise, trying not to let her hurt show as she saw that he was not alone in the classroom, but with Dean Greene. Even more dismay filled her when she realised that the Dean was flirting, yet again, with Professor Gold. Although it wasn't Professor Gold the Dean wanted - it was Aiden. It was such a shame then, that Aiden was irrevocably Belle's. "Good morning, Professor." Belle said curtly. "Dean Greene." she added, as if it was a second thought.

"Good morning, Ms. French." Aiden said seriously, sparing her a smile before turning back to the Dean. "Like I was saying, Dean Greene, I really do have plans this weekend. I'm sorry to disappoint you," he said, feigning regret.

"Oh, very well." Zelena Greene said with a kiss to the air by his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Professor." Dean Greene continued, then left the room.

"You've plans this weekend, Professor? Anything interesting?" Belle asked teasingly, already fully well knowing what plans he had.

"Ah, yes. My girlfriend and I have a date." Aiden said with a smile. "I'd tell you what it is, but I've not even told her!" he added playfully.

"I'm sure she's looking forward to it very much, Professor Gold." Belle said softly as the rest of the kids in the class piled in.

Aiden gave her a little smile before turning to the stoic face of a Professor and starting class.

* * *

As soon as her last class was over, Belle went off campus and towards her car. She was pleasantly surprised to see Aiden waiting there for her. "Hey," she greeted him. "What are you doing here Professor?" she asked, unsure who he was at that moment.

"Eh eh. That's not my naaame." Aiden said with a smile, poking a finger at her.

"Oh, good. That means I get to do this-" And with that, Belle stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth. Aiden bent down, letting her feet fall back onto the ground for a second before one wound around his waist, pulling him closer to her as they kissed.

"What a greeting for an old monster," Aiden said teasingly, though he truly believed himself to be somewhat of a monster.

Belle rolled her eyes. "It's a greeting for my boyfriend, and the father of my child. Never a monster." she said truthfully.

Aiden nodded, an apologetic smile on his face as he bent to kiss her once more. "See you at Whale's in a few minutes, darling." he murmured against her lips before pulling away to go to his own car, a hum finding it's way in his head as he walked.

**AN/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Belle in Love! Stay tuned for more. I'd like you to know for those whom have a facebook account that we have a facebook Rumbelle Group. For those who are reading this on Fanfiction you can find the link on our profile. For those who are reading this on Archive of our Own just comment that you want to know and we'll give you the link to the group.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Professor and His Student: Caught**

_Emilia Pond Williams _

Settling down beside Aiden in their shared bed, Belle couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she looked at the sonogram photo. Tracing her child in the photo Belle was just amazed at everything that had come her way. She met Aiden Gold when she was still a high school student. They met when she was dating Garrett Smythe. She had gone into the Pawnshop looking for an antique clock for her father, he loved Antique clocks and who else in the town would have one. The Pawnshop of course.

_Sixteen year old Annabelle French hesitated at the doors of Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. She wanted to get her father an Antique clock, the one she always sees through the shop window each time she heads to work at the Library. Debating whether or not she should just walk away and leave and pretend like she never went near the shop she changed her mind at the last moment. Grabbing the handle she turned it and pushed the door open. The little bell above the door alerted Mr. Gold of a presence in his shop. Coming out of the back he greeted the girl._

"_Miss French. It's a pleasure to see you, what is it you are in need of?" The Pawnbroker asked the librarian's assistant. _

"_Um. Well I'm curious about this clock." Belle said walking over to said clock. "I've noticed that it's been here for years and well my father's birthday is coming up and I was thinking about getting it for him."_

_Walking over to her, Mr. Gold was close enough where Belle could smell the intoxicating aroma of his cologne. She held her breath and continued to look at the clock._

"_It's an antique, vintage, far older than either you or I, dearie. It's very unlikely that the assistant of the town Librarian can even afford it. Tell me, Miss French. How bad do you want this clock?" The man questioned. He stood leaning against the glass case of his counter and looked at the teenager with questionable eyes._

"_Bad, very bad. I'll do anything for it." Belle said not looking away from his eyes._

"_Anything? Miss French" He asked, raking his eyes up and down the girls figure._

"_Anything." Belle stated gulping, realizing that she may have just sold her body to Mr. Gold._

"_Be here every weekend until you turn eighteen. Work for me. I want you to clean the shop, dust, organize and fetch me my tea. You do that and you can have the clock." Mr. Gold stood up straight and went behind the counter pulling out a yellow writing tablet._

"_What!?" Belle asked, shocked at what he offered. Surely it couldn't' be that easy. Surely the beast of the town couldn't be so nice._

"_You heard me Miss French. Surely you didn't think I would take you and make your body mine. I may be a beast but I would never stoop so low as to take a child's body as mine. Do we have a deal then?" He asked extending the writing tablet where he had written a contract._

"_We do." Annabelle French said, taking the offered tablet from him she read it over and signed it._

"_The deal is struck."_

That was the first time Belle had met Aiden Gold face to face and it wouldn't be the last, after all she does carry his child within her. Pulling Belle where she settled in between his legs Aiden nuzzled her neck, his hands came up and caressed her belly, feeling his child moving around he grinned, he looked up to the sonogram in Belle's hand and brought his hand up, stroking their baby with Belle.

"It's amazing isn't it? We'll be parents in four months. Something I never thought would happen." Turning around Belle snuggled her side into Aiden's. He held her there and brought his hand up to stroke her hair. Leaning over he kissed her lightly on the forehead. Aiden started to hum the song from beauty and the beast Tale as old as time. Rocking with Belle in his arms he looked down to see his love had fallen asleep in his arms. Gently moving to where she was no longer in his arms he lay her down on the bed and covered her up in a blanket. He put the picture of the sonogram on the night stand.

Entering the kitchen Aiden Gold started preparing Belle's recent pregnancy craving. Spaghetti mixed with Egg Drop soup and bits of egg roll in it. It was odd but Belle loves it so he couldn't really complain. But then again it seemed liked Belle did have weird food combinations. Pregnant or not. Stirring the food Aiden's thoughts couldn't help but turn to the day she and Garrett Smythe broke up for good. She had been working with him for about three months. Her boyfriend Garrett Smythe would come in and visit to see how things were going. Aiden wasn't an idiot though. He knew the town didn't trust him and they all feared what he and Annabelle French were doing behind closed doors, frankly the town was a bunch of idiots.

_Annabelle was sitting on the counter her feet swinging back and forth and Aiden Gold was standing beside her at the cash register polishing an old family heirloom for the Geppetto family and having an intense discussion with Annabelle over a recent book they both had read, when the Pawnshop door was yanked open and in stormed Garrett Smythe. The young man stood in his tracks at seeing how close Annabelle and Gold were and seeing the smile upon both of their faces, it lasted for only seconds, Garrett stormed to the counter and grabbed Belle by the wrist and forced her to follow him._

"_Hey. Garrett! What the hell is wrong with you?" Annabelle asked grabbing onto the door frame so she couldn't be pulled out of the shop. _

"_I wanted to do this," Garrett said, brushing his lips against her neck and she flinched. She was torn up inside from the mix of emotions that Aiden had been giving her, and the attention that was now being lavished on her by Garrett._

"_Garrett, stop." she said softly. "I'm supposed to be working," Annabelle said, and pulled away from him._

_Mr. Gold watched the affair with quiet eyes, although he would have gladly come to her rescue if she'd only asked._

"_I'll see you later then, Babe." Garrett said with what he thought was a teasing wink._

"_I'm so sorry, Mr. Gold." Annabelle apologised as soon as he was out of sight. "I had no idea he was coming, I didn't want him to, and-" _

"_It's quite alright, Miss French. I assume he is your boyfriend?" Mr. Gold asked conversationally. He told himself he didn't care._

"_Yes, that's uh, Garrett. He's nice." she stated nervously. She found herself not wanting to tell this man that she was already dating someone else._

_Mr. Gold smiled at her. "Sorry, Miss French. I didn't mean to make you nervous." he told her._

"_You didn't," She rushed to assure him, even though it was partially true. Though it wasn't his fault she wanted him. _

_He only nodded, and they went back to work._

_Hours later after Annabelle was gone and it was just Mr. Gold in the shop Zelena Greene came in._

"_Aideybaby." The fiery redhead squealed as she rushed in the shop. Practically hopping over to the counter she put her hands on top of his, holding them. "I have the perfect idea for my sister's office, with her being pregnant with little Roland and all. I want you to help. It'll be worth it." Zelena brought her hands to the pawnbrokers chest and started to rub them across his chest._

_Trying his best not to cringe at the woman who had it for him, Aiden Gold brought his hands up to Zelena's and brought them from his chest to the countertop, he let go of her hands and moved out of the confined space of the area. Walking to where he was in the open and less likely to be trapped by the woman, the man stood in front of the woman, clenching his jaws he forced himself to relax._

"_Mrs. Greene please do calm yourself. Call me Mr. Gold because that's who I am and who I will remain to you."_

"_Oh, Aideybaby. You're so sweet. You don't have to hide your feelings from me." Zelena reached up and grabbed Aiden's tie, pulling it to herself as she did. "I know you want me. You want to take me. I'll let you. My husband won't have to know a thing. When George and I are intimate I think of you when I come." The woman said, she trailed her other hand up his thigh._

_Having enough of the woman, AIden yanked out of her hold and walked to the pawnshop door. As he was fixing to open it a hand stopped him. Zelena held the door closed, trying the prevent the man from shoving her out._

"_You're playing hard to get my Aideybaby. I know you don't was us to discovered by George and we won't. He'll be going to town in a few hours. So I'll have the house all to myself." Moving away from Gold so she could exit the door she gave him a pat on the chest, a kiss to the lips and gave him a key to herself. She left the shop with a ta and a wink._

_Once Zelena was gone, Gold walked to the back room and sat on the bed. That woman was just crazy. He needed to figure out how to avoid her. She was obsessed with him._

"_Mr. Gold. Is everything alright?" Giving a little startled jump, Gold looked up into the blue eyes of the one person he was glad to see._

"_Miss French, your shift is over. What on earth are you doing here?"He asked standing up to where he was level with her._

"_Well Mr. Gold. This is a pawnshop. As you well know my brother Robin and his wife Regina are expecting their second child. I saw a little unicron mobile that I wanted to get them."_

"Aiden, sweetheart? You awake in there?" Giving a start, Aiden Gold looked up to his love and gave a small smile.

"Just thinking." Walking over from his spot at the stove, he pulled Belle towards him and held her in his arms, he rested his cheek against her head.

"I think, that I should tell my parents that I'm pregnant." Eating her dinner that was made for her the couple now sat at the couch watching Doctor Who.

"We should tell them together, Belle. You shouldn't go through this alone. Our child is an outcome of our love for one another. A happy thing." Snuggling into his warmth Belle looked up at him.

"I know but I know if we do then trouble will arise. I don't want trouble, my love." They sat there in silence, Belle enthused with the show and Aiden holding her to him, his hands stroking her belly, feeling the bump and the occasional movement of their baby.

Spinning around in joy, Belle turned and gave a smile to Aiden.

"It's so beautiful out here, Aiden. The weather is perfect and it just caresses my skin and the smell of the pine and oak of the trees. I just love it." Belle closed her eyes and leant her head back taking in everything. Today was a date day. Aiden surprised her by bringing her out to his cabin in the woods. It was by a beautiful pond.

"I hope you love our whole date then. Come sit." Aiden had prepared a little spot for them on the floor of the woods. He spread a checkered blanket out and was sitting on it, pulling out their food from a wicker basket. Belle smiled and walked over to him. Hopping up from his spot on the ground he helped Belle sit down and then sat down behind her, she leant her back against his chest and smiled in contentment. Their date would be amazing.

"Don't worry," Belle said with a smile, tipping her head up to kiss Aiden's jaw. "I already love it, because I'm spending time with you." she spoke truthfully.

Aiden smiled back at her, kissing the top of her head as he put his arms around her more securely, as if he thought something would come up and try to take her from him. "I love you, Annabelle." he told her.

"Whoa, full name. Am I in trouble?" Belle asked, half kidding.

"No, of course not." Aiden responded laughing. He kissed her hair to assure her more firmly. "I just wanted to tell you how very much I love you," he told her with a smile, hidden in her hair.

"Feared professor Gold, loving and adorable. Who would have thought?" Belle teased, tugging him down and twisting in his arms to kiss his lips. "And by the way," Belle added.

"Yes, my love?" Aiden questioned, kissing her nose.

"I love you more." she melted into his embrace then.

**AN/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Professor and His Student: Caught! Stay tuned for more. I'd like you to know for those whom have a facebook account that we have a facebook Rumbelle Group. For those who are reading this on Fanfiction you can find the link on our profile. For those who are reading this on Archive of our Own just comment that you want to know and we'll give you the link to the group.**


End file.
